Old Memories and New Quests
by Shay-chan33
Summary: Usui Kazumi, a not-so-ordinary 14 year old tomboy who's moving in with her cousin, Usui Takumi with a quest to find her childhood friend, Hyoudou Aoi. After finding out she needed a job, she quickly agreed to work in Maid Latte. What she doesn't know is she'd be a maid! She was about to quit, that is… until a certain net idol walked in… What happens next? Find out by reading!
1. Chapter 1: Kazumi Mekka Usui

**Old Memories and New Quests**

**Chapter 1: Kazumi Mekka Usui**

**Summary:**

**Usui Kazumi, a not-so-ordinary 14 year old tomboy who's moving in with her cousin, Usui Takumi with a quest to find her childhood friend, Hyoudou Aoi. After finding out she needed a job, she quickly agreed to work in Maid Latte. What she doesn't know is she'd be a maid! She was about to quit, that is… until a certain net idol walked in… What happens next? Find out by reading!**

**Shaymin: Helloooo I'm Shaymin! This is my 1st fanfic for Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! And I'm really excited to make this fanfic since I've never made a Maid-Sama one before (I ever made a Harvest Moon one and a Pokémon one though)**

**Amber: Please bear with her lack of big words! =)**

**Ronald: Yeah, she sucks with big words!**

**Me: I choose to ignore that -_-**

**Infernape: I don't! *starts hitting and kicking Ronald***

**Bryan: Break it up you two! *strangles both Ronald & Infernape at the same time***

***Audience claps and cheers***

**Me: I welcome back my brother, Infernape, my director, Amber, my narrator, Ronald and the guy I hired to separate Ronald and Infernape when they fight, Bryan!**

**AIBR: Helloooo fanfictioner people! =D =D =D**

**Me: For Amber & Ronald & Bryan's appearance! (For Amber & Ronald's appearances please check my HM Fanfic, Bluebell-Konohana Elite Academy (Chapter 2) or my Pokémon Fanfic, Two Missions (Chapter 1). Bryan's appearance is in my HM Fanfic, Bluebell-Konohana Elite Academy (Chapter 5)).**

**Kazumi:**

**Full Name: Kazumi Mekka Usui/Walker (She sort of hate her middle name and rarely tells anyone about it) (Her real surname is Walker but since she is living with Usui for the meantime, her surname is changed temporarily, which is Usui, to match her cousin)**

**Age: 14 y.o. (Middle School)**

**Special Techniques: Skateboarding, Martial arts (specially Aikido), Boxing, Cooking (half pro), Flexibility, Sports, Brains, Sewing, Designing (a little), Vocals, Piano/Keyboard, Flute, Violin, Acoustic guitar (You're probably thinking she's some sort of Mary-Sue, but I assure you, since Usui is her cousin I thought I should make her as perfect as him, with a few exceptions of course =D)**

**Appearance: She has long straight golden blond hair that reaches her lower-thigh with spiky bangs that cover most of her forehead and bright mantis green eyes. She also has ivory white skin, which is quite ironic since she skateboards a lot under the sunlight. (The girl of the cover, but if you want to see the full pic I'll post the link in my profile)**

**Personality: Bold, brave, strong, kind, caring, selfless, compassionate, considerate, somewhat childish, somewhat naïve, quite intelligent, bubbly at times, headstrong, athletic, animal-lover, musical/music-lover, feisty, polite (towards older people than her)**

**Extra: loves to have fun, hates femininity, pyrophobic (fear of fire)**

**IBR: And with that, here comes the Disclaimer!**

**Amber: Shaymin doesn't own Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Nor any other animes/mangas! But she does own her OC Kazumi!**

* * *

Kazumi's P.O.V (City)

The sun high up, shining brightly with it's sparkling rays against my skin while I was skateboarding on the cement path. I wiped the beads of sweat forming on my forehead, slightly irritated. I've always hated heat and fire, ever since _that_ accident.

I felt tears welling in my eyes, daring to drop any second. I quickly blinked them away, not wanting to show them in public and continued my way towards my destination. Zircon Condominium. I suddenly stopped, facing a tall building. I got off my skateboard, took off my pads and helmet, carefully storing them in my duffel bag and grab hold of my roller luggage.

I walked inside the building, greeted by cool air and the fragrance of roses, one of the few flowers I love. I stood my ground there, entranced by the fragrance.

"If you only came in to sniff the air, then I suggest you get out," a voice yelled, rudely at that. I jerked my head and was met with a guy. He has short dark olive green hair, moss green eyes and a tall, muscular figure. His looks say that he's friendly and popular but his attitude says the opposite.

I grimaced in annoyance, turning on my heel to leave before I was stopped by a different voice.

"Please wait miss," I turned my head over my shoulder to be met by an older lady with long asparagus green hair kept in a ponytail with bangs parted on her right side of her face and moss green eyes. She also wears thin oval glasses. "I apologize for Kaito-kun's rudeness," she said bowing low in an apologizing manner.

I waved my right hand nonchalantly, smiling, "No, it's quite okay. I accept your apology. I was just um… lost in thought… excuse me but I don't know your name."

The girl rose from her bow and smiled, "I'm Hayashi Subaru, pleased to meet you. Though I'm not sure if my brother feels likewise," glancing at the guy who I recall as Kaito who snorted in annoyance in reaction. What mishap happened in the hospital when he was born?

I put on my best fake smile and replied, "It's fine. I'm Usui Kazumi."

"Kaito-kun, come here and apologize to Kazumi-san," Subaru said sternly. Kaito let out another snort before sighing in defeat and walking to my direction.

"Gomen Kazumi-san," Kaito mumbled in a barely audible voice.

"I forgive you Kaito-kun," I said, grinning widely. It might've been my imagination but I think I just saw Kaito's lip tug upward into a small smile.

Subaru interrupted my thought bubble, "Excuse me Kazumi-san, but did you say you were _Usui_ Kazumi?"

"Yes and is this Zircon Condominium?" I inquired.

Subaru smiled before responding, "Yes, welcome to Zircon Condominium, Kazumi-san. I believe you're looking for your cousin, Usui Takumi right?"

"Yes, what room is he?" I inquired yet again.

Kaito sighed in irritation, either from our conversation or my presence, "Room 1037, top floor, take the right path, fourth door on your right." I bowed quickly and gratefully before replying a quick thank you.

* * *

(Room 1037)

"Is that you, cousin Kazumi?" Usui-niisan asked, surprised by my presence, I suppose. Well mom and dad did tell me the news yesterday; I'd probably guess this'd happen.

"Yep. Usui-niisan, you've changed a lot since the last time I saw you. You're way taller than before," I smiled, giggling a little. Since Usui-niisan has lived with me when I was younger, Usui-niisan is like a brother to me and he makes me feel like I'm his sister.

Usui-niisan smirked, showing me his usual nature and replied, "Well you've changed a lot Mekka-tan," ruffling my hair into untamed knots. I guess you can say I've changed; I used to be a 'cute lolita girl', my hair used to be shorter than it is now and I used to be very polite and quiet, but over the years I've lived with my aunt and uncle, I've become more manly, strong and my powers are more controlled.

"Hey! Quit calling me that nickname! And quit doing that!" I said, slapping his hand as far away from my hair. Though I'm a tomboy and usually don't pay attention to my appearance, my hair is an exception to that. After he stopped, I started to take out my portable comb from my pockets. But I mistakenly took out my ring too. My _special_ ring.

Usui-niisan's smile turned into a smirk, "You still keep that gift from Aoi?"

"Yes and I still remember that goodbye completely," I said quietly.

_Flashback-England- (ten year olds)_

_It was a rainy day, drops of rain falling harshly from the sky as if emphasizing the dreadful farewell we had to say._

"_Why do you have to move to Japan Aoi-rin?" I asked, trying my best to keep the umbrella in my grip. _

_For a moment, his dark royal blue eyes meeting my bright mantis green ones. I felt like crying when his sad eyes bored into mine. Suddenly, I felt warm arms around me._

_It was Aoi-rin. Hugging me. I quickly responded to the hug and returned it, not really thinking of the consequence of dropping the umbrella and being wet._

_After releasing me from the hug, he smiled sadly, "I promise, we'll see each other again."_

"_I'll miss you," I said in tears._

"_Here," Aoi-rin said, showing me a velvet red box. I took the box in my frail hands and opened it, showing a silver ring with a big pink heart on it. "Press it," I did as told and pressed the pink heart. After a few seconds, small blue and pink heart-shaped bubbles started appearing before being popped by the drops of rain._

"_Do you like it?" I couldn't respond with words; so I did the next best thing, hug him._

_After we broke from the hug, he smiled, "I knew you'd like it, I'm sure in a few more years it'll fit in your ring finger, Mekka-chi."_

_I pushed him playfully, "Don't call me that."_

"_Heh, alright Mekka-chin. I guess this is goodbye," he said, sticking out his hand in front of me._

"_Yes, this is goodbye," I said, shaking his hand. He was about to walk away but I pulled him by his wrist. _

_My cheeks started to flush red, I tried my best to not stutter but I guess I failed, "P-Please A-Aoi-rin, take th-this," I pulled out my handkerchief. It was truly my utmost favorite. It was a sky blue handkerchief with white frills and dark blue musical notes pattern. It also had my initials stitched, KMW, with white string._

_He took the handkerchief and hugged it before saying; "I'll treasure it forever."_

"_Goodbye Aoi-rin, we'll surely meet again," I said, smiling one last time before taking my umbrella on the ground and walking away. I felt a tug on my dress and turned around._

"_What is i-" I asked but was interrupted by warm lips against my own. I felt a bursting sensation overtake me as my legs felt numb. My heart started pounding faster and my cheeks flushed crimson red. _

_I was so weak that I couldn't respond to the kiss. After we broke from the kiss, my eyes were as wide as dinner plates._

"_We'll surely meet again," he said one last time and with that line spoken, he was gone._

_I stood there, midst of puddles of rain and mud. Flabbergasted, dumbfounded and speechless._

_Aoi-rin, my best friend._

_Had stolen my first kiss._

_Flashback over-_

"So you're still searching for him?" Usui-niisan asked.

I smiled toothily, "Yep, it's my quest! But now I'm pooped! Where's my room?"

Usui-niisan got up and gestured for me to follow. I followed him until I faced a white door with my initial engraved in gold. I opened the door and was met with a fairly large room, complete with walk-in closet and bathroom of my own.

The room had ivory white walls with shorter stripes of black, resembling a piano and white-tiled floors, perfectly reminding me of a grand ivory piano.

On the corner of the room sat a golden keyboard and a recording standing microphone. On a white shelf, attached not too far from the keyboard are a silver flute, a silver violin with matching silver bow and a silver acoustic guitar. Not too far from said corner is a boxing dummy, for me to practice aikido, martial arts and boxing I guess. A hanger was attached on the wall near it, with blue fingerless boxing gloves hanged.

And on another corner is a table with a sewing machine, a pair of scissors, sewing kit with multicolor threads and a standing easel with a thin designing book attached.

Just like any other teenage girl bedroom, it has a queen-sized bed, a nightstand with a lamp on it, a study table, an office chair, a bookshelf, a vanity, a full-length mirror and a chest.

"I love it," I whispered, twirling in my room and falling on my bed. Hmm… what to do now? Oh right! I can go to that park I saw earlier, after I change of course.

I glanced at my door to see Usui-niisan still peeking through my half-open door.

"Usui-niisan, please stop peeking so I can change and go out for some air," I said, trying to sound calm.

Usui-niisan smirked, "What if I don't want to?"

My face turned red in anger and I started to charge towards him while yelling, "Perverted alien-niisan!"

And just like that, our 'game of tag' started.

_30 minutes later-_

"Wait, what?" I asked, confused.

"I said we need jobs, ojiisan hasn't sent any money for our needs and only sent some for our educational funds," Usui-niisan stated.

"So in other words, we're broke?" I asked, summarizing the problem.

"Pretty much," Usui-niisan said.

I sighed. "Okay, I'm going out now," I stated, walking to my room to take my stuff.

"Alright, I'm going out too. Extra key is on the table," Usui-niisan said. A click of the door was heard, stating that Usui-niisan has left.

Guess I need a job.

* * *

**Amber: And cut!**

**IB: Honestly speaking, it was better than we expected! =D**

**Ronald: I've seen better ¬_¬**

**Me: WHAT!? *charges after Ronald but stopped by Amber***

**Amber: Guys! Can't hold her much longer! *me clawing at her skin***

**IB: We took care of it! *Ronald's mouth is replaced with a gigantic zipper and he's tied onto a chair with chains***

**Me: *finally free* Where is he?! *claws extended and sharpened like Wolverine***

**IBA: *point a thumb at Ronald***

**Me: Oh you already did it *claws disappear* Okay back to the Fanfic *ahem* Frankly speaking, it was better than what I had thought and expected.**

**Amber: Don't you just love Usui and Kazumi's relationship?**

**Me: Frankly speaking, I sort of made Usui a little too OOC in this chapter… except for the last part… O.o**

**IB: It's okay though! *say in perfect sync***

**Amber: Uh… since when did you guys sync?**

**IB: We have no idea what happened, we'll probably be better in the morning!**

**Me: Uh… hehehe, funny story… I'm actually typing this at 1 in the morning *scratches hair nervous***

**Amber: Anyways time for the ending!**

**Bryan: Read!**

**Ronald: And!**

**Infernape: Review!**

**Me: How'd he get out? *glares at Ronald***

**Audience: We have no idea**

**Cast of OMaNQ: Byee!**


	2. Chapter 2: Surprise!

Old Memories and New Quests

Chapter 2: Surprise!

**Well, I'm gonna stop with long script-like A/Ns so I'll just keep it short =) I'm going to do review responses from now on too so yeah XP Also, sorry for the long update! I made this extra long as an apology so please forgive me! =(**

**Also, shout-out for Misty Ketchum97 =D She's my beta reader =) Thanks for the help Misty! XD**

**Disclaimer: Shaymin doesn't own Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! **

**Note: Let's just imagine all the 'Usui-niisan' part Kazumi said is changed with 'Takumi-niisan'! Another note: For Kazumi's personality, add oblivious to Aoi's feelings and friendly. Also, add a dresser for Kazumi's room.**

**Review Responses:**

**xxShadiceKokoro: Thanks for being my first reviewer =D Yup. England! XP Haha, sorry it's a long update O_O"**

**eeveeluvr: Oh no, sorry for the confusing Japanese names O_O" Righto! =D Thanks =D**

**Misty Ketchum97: I'll try to do better then =) Thanks, I actually thought no one'll like Kazumi since she's a sort of Mary-Sue… The flashback scene was just a random idea really XD Thanks =)**

**Guest: I shortened it for your liking =) Better right? =) I did, so please enjoy what I've written (proofread by Misty Ketchum97) Thanks and I will =D**

**Anyways, please enjoy! =D**

Kazumi's P.O.V (Room 1037, Kazumi's room)

My hand reached for the shower tap, turning it. The water stopped and I wrapped a towel around my torso, stepping out of the shower.

I opened the bathroom door and entered my cool air-conditioned room. Ahh, that shower totally recharged me! I opened my dresser and took out my clothes of choice. As usual, a comfortable and boyish outfit. Pulling a white tank top over my head, along with a blue off-the-shoulder top above it and putting on a pair of cargo capris, I had completed my outfit.

I pulled my hair into a messy ponytail while glancing out the window. Oh! How convenient. I grabbed my skateboard and gears, not forgetting to bring a jacket just in case I go back late. I checked myself on the mirror. Not bad, just add a pair of hiking boots and I'm done.

(Park) (The one in ep 20) (By the lake)

It was around afternoon when I arrived and it was getting hotter by the minute. Time to skate and cool off with an ice cream afterwards. I retied my shoelaces and fastened my helmet and pads. Safety's first after all. I took a deep breath and started skateboarding around while practicing some fast and hard tricks, capturing the eyes of some male skateboarders.

I sighed in annoyance and stopped skating. I've always been popular among guys, especially athletic ones or skateboarders. I walked to a nearby tree, sat down and opened a bottle of water (which I just bought), taking a tiny sip. But I'm never interested in them. I only have eyes for one guy and that's my childhood friend, Aoi Hyoudou (not in a romantic way of course). I wiped my forehead, once again covered in beads of sweat. Bless you tree and your natural cooling system.

"Help! I'm drowning!" a voice screamed. Turning my head around, I spotted a girl drowning in a nearby lake. A crowd of people was trying to help, failing miserably. Feeling courageous, I took off my jacket and gear; leaving them by a tree with my skateboard and started jumping into the water.

I swam and swam, reaching for the girl. But she just drifted away from me. I was just in time and spotted a hand and grabbing it, letting her rest on my back. After swimming to safety, some of the people performed CPR on her. I glanced at my clothes. Soaking wet. I sighed. At least that beats the heat. I pulled off my hairband, hoping for my hair to dry faster.

I glanced at the girl, whose body is shivering. I should really bring her home, besides, ice cream can wait till next time. I took my jacket and cover her with it, hoping she'll feel warmer.

After grabbing all my stuff, I put my hand on her shoulder, making her startled and stare at me which I reacted by smiling caringly, "C'mon, I'll bring you home." And we started our trek.

The girl smiled back at me, "Thank you. My name is Ayuzawa Suzuna." Her smile makes her look prettier than she already does. Her hair is a dark shade of medium taupe, going past her shoulder with spiky bangs covering her forehead, kept in two low pigtails. Her eyes are big and a shade of golden amber. She looks simple, yet she stands out like a diamond.

"I'm Usui Kazumi. Nice to meet you Suzuna-chan," I said, shaking her hand.

Suzuna made a thinking face and snapped her fingers, "I'm going to call you Zumi-chan."

I tilted my head, "Zumi-chan?"

"Yes, Zumi-chan. I always nickname my best friend-to-be."

Somehow, that sentence just makes me feel great. After we chat for minutes that seem like hours, we arrived in Suzuna-chan's house, which wasn't as long as I thought.

She knocked the door a couple times and the door opened, revealing a duplicate of Suzuna-chan… but older. They have the same hair, eyes and everything. The only thing different is her hairstyle, which isn't kept in ponytails.

"Ah, Suzuna! Why are you wet?" the girl asked, helping Suzuna-chan in.

"I fell into a lake and almost drowned, but Zumi-chan, here saved me," Suzuna-chan explained, gesturing to me.

I waved my hands nonchalantly, "It was nothing, really."

The girl laughed slightly, "I'm Ayuzawa Misaki, Suzuna's sister. And arigato…"

"Kazumi. Usui Kazumi. Your welcome. I actually have to thank the accident, if it wasn't for that I wouldn't have met Suzuna-chan," I laughed, followed by both of them. It might've been my imagination but I thought I saw Misaki-san grimace when she heard my surname.

"Misaki? Is there someone outside the door?" a voice called. Misaki-san moved out of the way, revealing a lady who doesn't look too different than Misaki-san and Suzuna-chan. She has dark brown hair kept in a messy bun and bangs that frame her face. Like Misaki-san and Suzuna-chan, she has big amber eyes. She also looks a little, I don't know… sickly? Nonetheless she looks as pretty as Misaki-san and Suzuna-chan.

"Oh, I didn't know we had a visitor. Hello there, I'm Ayuzawa Minako, Misaki and Suzuna's mother," the lady/Minako-sama said.

"Nice to meet you, Minako-sama," I said, shaking her hand.

"Please do come in and have some tea," Minako offered. I politely refused but she kept persuading me until I was forced to say yes.

After around two hours of chatting, I felt utterly guilty and sympathetic towards them. I gave each of them a hug and words of encouragement. For some reason, I felt right at home when I was here. Even without a father/husband, they're still a happy family.

I also shared some information about myself. Like how I'm staying in my cousin's condo, soon-to-be studying in Seisen Middle School (which I found out to be Suzuna-chan's school as well), a job that I seek for and other stuff like that. They all listen to me intently and carefully as if I was telling them about my life adventure.

Anyways, enough about me. I also found out that they all have a strong bond. Minako-sama works as a nurse, she sometimes has to work late just to get more money to provide for her daughters. Suzuna-chan helps by entering raffles and contests and she always win prizes to provide for them, though it's a small part for helping, it helps just as much as them all. As for, Misaki-san…

"You work in a maid café?" I asked in disbelief. One thing I've learned about Misaki-san since I got here is that she's a feisty and guy-hating young woman.

Misaki-san laughed a little, "Yes, I do. You don't believe me right?"

I was shocked; she knew what I had thought. I quickly replied, "N-No offense Misaki-san but you don't look like someone who works in a maid café."

"I actually enjoy it, believe it or not. Not because the pay is high but because the people there are great and treat my nicely. I'm really blessed to have such a job," Misaki-san said. I now know that I truly admire Misaki-san. Not only is she pretty, smart, athletic, nice, strong and competitive, but also very ambitious and caring. Not to mention she's also Seika High's **first** female Student Council President.

"Oneechan, didn't you say Maid Latte needed another worker?" Suzuna-chan asked.

Misaki-san snapped her fingers, "Oh, that's right. Kazumi, why don't you apply for the job?"

I was flabbergasted, I just met this family for two hours and they're already nice enough to offer me a job (which I desperately need). Without doubt or regret, I agreed immediately.

"Great, let's go to Maid Latte and ask Chief," Misaki-san announced.

After saying our goodbyes to Suzuna-chan and Minako-sama, we were on our way to Maid Latte.

(Maid Latte)

"Usui Kazumi. Fourteen years old," I answered. So far since I arrived, I've been asked a lot of questions like my experience in serving people and stuff like that.

"I'm sorry Kazumi-chan, but you're too young. You're still in middle school and the concept to work here is high school," the manager said. The manager looked quite young, her short dark violet-blue hair and dark royal blue eyes make her look pretty.

"But Chief… she really needs the job. His cousin and her have to find jobs to provide for their needs," Misaki-san replied or more like begged.

Suddenly someone came in, "I'm sorry Chief. I was too caught up in wor- Kazumi-san?" asked the person. It was Subaru-san!

"S-Subaru-san?" I asked, surprised by her presence.

"I'm surprised to see you here. Are you applying for the job?" Subaru-san asked. I kept quiet, signaling that I was rejected.

"Chief, please pity her. She desperately needs a job. She also passed the other concept, which is 'being moe'. With that cute face, we can attract the younger customers," Subaru-san persuaded. I can't believe my ears; Subaru-san was standing up for me. Though we only met around two to three hours ago.

The Chief hesitated for a while before grinning wide, "Alright, you're accepted. And Subaru-chan is right. You're moe enough! Welcome to Maid Latte, Kazumi-chan!"

"Thank you Chief! You won't regret hiring me!" I saluted, truly happy and grateful for my new found friends.

"Please call me Satsuki," Chie- er I mean Satsuki-sama said. "Here's your uniform, Misa-chan and Subaru-chan will help and teach you how to be a maid." Satsuki-sama handed me an outfit, a black and white one. Wait! WHAT?! I did not just apply for a maid job, did I? I did! Oh no! This is going to be embarrassing!

"I assure you Kazumi, everything will be okay. Being a maid isn't as embarrassing as you think," Misaki-san assured. Okay, new side-quest: Find out if Misaki-san is a mind reader or not.

"Now. Let's get you in this outfit and we'll teach you the basics," Subaru-san said.

After changing into the maid outfit, which was surprisingly comfortable and looked good on me, Misaki-san and Subaru-san taught me the basics of being a maid. One, always greet the customers when they come in. Two, always bow when greeting people. Three, only address males as 'goshuujin-sama' and females as 'ojou-sama'. And the last and most important rule, never lose your cool and never upset the customer. It took around an hour to master it, with Misaki-san and Subaru-san playing customers.

"Okay, I think you're ready!" Misaki-san announced.

Satsuki-sama came in and suddenly; I saw flowers floating around her.

"Kyaaa~ So moe! I'm very glad I hired you," Satsuki-sama gushed, more flowers floating around her.

"Chief, what happened? I heard screaming," two girls came in. The taller one was rather curvaceous and pretty. She had curly auburn hair that's put up into a ponytail with one loose curl in the middle of her face with two curls framing her face and eyes in the shade of tuscan red. The shorter one was really cute, in my opinion, and pretty. She has short peach-colored hair with straight forelocks covering her forehead and eyes in the shade of burnt orange.

"Erika-chan, Honoka-chan, please meet our new and young worker, Kazumi-chan," Satsuki-sama introduced.

"Hello, nice to meet you both," I said politely.

"You're so cute! I'm Erika Akiyama, nice to meet you too," Erika-san half-gush-half-replied.

"I'm Honoka Tanaka. Nice to meet you and I hope you like your job here," Honoka-san said. I sort of doubt it.

"Uh… Satsuki-sama, can I just be dubbed as 'Zumi-chan' here?" I asked. I have a reputation as a tomboy to maintain after all.

Satsuki's 'flowers' started floating around, "Kyaaa~ Zumi-chan sounds so moe! Of course you can Zumi-chan! Since you're ready to work then time for you to start now."

I sighed. I straightened out my white pinafore and took a deep breath before coming out. All eyes were on me, I even saw a table of guys staring at me, which of course annoyed me greatly. The bell chimed, signaling someone came in. I walked towards the door.

I bowed my head low, "Okaerinasaimase, goshuujin-sama."

The customer made heart eyes at me, "Well helloo~ New girl?" Ugh, the flirty kind.

I tried appearing calm, "I am, goshuujin-sama. Please follow me." I showed him to an empty table.

I grabbed a menu on my way and showed it to the guy. "What would you like, goshuujin-sama?"

"I'd like some moe moe omelet rice and a helping of Y-O-U," the customer winked at me. I wanted to give a look of disgust but instead I replied wittily, "I'm sorry goshuujin-sama, but we're all out of 'you', what about a serving of 'Immakickyourbutt' instead?" the male nodded, getting my message that says 'annoying' but he had a face that says 'I'm going to make her mine' which I waved off like nothing.

After five minutes, I served the omelet rice to the customer. "Sorry for the wait! Your moe moe omelet rice is here!"

With a ketchup bottle (one for condiments) in hand, I made my way back to the male, "What words would you like me to write on top?"

"How about how deep your love is for me? Scale 1 to 10," the customer smirked.

I mentally scowled, but still kept a smile on my face, "I shall do so, goshuujin-sama!" I bended my body down and carefully wrote '-10'. Midst of it though, I saw his hand move, trying to hold my waist. I smirked; I kicked his chair a little until it moved a good five inches away from me.

"Enjoy your meal, goshuujin-sama!" I smiled satisfied, walking away towards the entrance, waiting for another customer. The bell chimed yet again. I held my breath while wishing it isn't a flirt.

Fortunately, the customer was a couple. "Okaerinasaimase goshuujin-sama to ojou-sama. Please follow me goshuujin-sama to ojou-sama." I led them to an empty table for two. **(A/N: to: and)**

I took two menus and showed it to them, "What would you like to order?"

"A parfait for two and two glasses of lemonade," the male ordered.

"How'd you know I like parfaits?" the lady gushed. And with that they started complimenting each other. I walked away and gave the cooks the order. For some reason, I always feel uneasy and awkward around couples. Frankly saying, I'm a hopeless romantic. I was always the cupid around my friends since I was eleven. Whatever romance I pulled out for my friends always worked. But for some reason, ever since Aoi left, my life is anything but romance.

"Please deliver this, Zumi-chan." I placed the parfait and glasses of lemonade on my tray and walked towards the couple's table. I heard the bell ring yet again, but for some reason I suddenly heard ooohs and aaahs. I glanced at the customers and noticed all the males having heart eyes. I glanced at the door. My whole body froze, my hands felt weak and I was about to drop my tray but quickly composed myself and placed it on the couple's table.

I ran out into the back and I bumped into Satsuki-sama, "Zumi-chan, what's wrong?"

"I-I sa-saw…" I trailed off.

Amber: And cut!

Me: Oooh! Who did Kazumi see? Find out in the next Chapter! =) Anyways, I'm planning to make a Shugo Chara Fanfic, it'll be OC X Tadase, OC X Shouta, Yua X Fuyuki, Rimahiko, Amuto, Kutau, Yairi, etc

Infernape: Encourage her if you want her to make it by adding it in your review =D


End file.
